


You Should Come By Stark Tower Some Time...

by tsukinobun



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinobun/pseuds/tsukinobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles about Tony and Bruce being adorable grown men who enjoy science and each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Come By Stark Tower Some Time...

1.  
It’s not nervousness, Tony doesn’t _get_ nervous, but the way his pulse quickens as the elevator begins its ascent betrays a certain other thing that he’s not used to feeling outside of battle – excitement. Perhaps a hint of anxiety, assuming Tony has enough experience with that emotion to be able to identify it among a slew of others. And though he doesn’t quite allow it, what his face really wants to do is grin.  
The doors open on his (hastily-tidied-5-minutes-before-answering-the-door) workshop, and he turns to appreciate the look on Bruce’s face. He has to admit, the way the light pours in from the East windows in the morning, it’s pretty damn impressive --it has to be, he _has_ to be impressed, right? -- it’s his favorite place to be and no one else understands, has ever understood, but maybe…  
Bruce’s gentle smile as he steps into the hallowed room is enough to make Tony’s would-be grin manifest in full. He likes it, of course he likes it, how could he not, all the best toys, tools, computers…  
“So, Dr. Banner,” he says, in a voice that only slightly betrays his glee, “What do you want to play with first?”

2.  
JARVIS understands the concept of human bonding. Though it was never probable enough to warrant an expenditure of bandwidth on preparing for, JARVIS has always known, from the start, that Mr. Stark could choose to partner with another corporeal being. JARVIS has had a file stashed in the 4.9% Probability Folder for several years that houses the protocols he would undertake in the case of Mr. Stark acquiring a dog for companionship. In the 19.2 % Probability Folder is a list of people to call (Colonel Rhodes, Ms. Potts, Emergency Services) in the event of Mr. Stark’s vitals indicating a coma induced by alcohol consumption. In the 54.1% Probability Folder is a negotiation script he can reference should the day come when Mr. Stark’s irrational, impulsive behaviors indicate he is willfully putting his life in immediate danger.  
The day Mr. Stark asks Mr. Banner what toppings he would like on his pizza before telling JARVIS to make the call (JARVIS has already determined a 93% probability of being asked to relay the answer of “Sausage and red onion,” to the nearest vendor on Mr. Stark’s preferred list before being told, and does so pre-emptively) is the day a new folder is created. JARVIS runs the numbers, pays close attention to the inflection of their voices, the number of hours logged in each other’s presence, the topics of conversation. He concludes that the folder, which moves up in percentage rank steadily (currently at 64.7% Probability Level) will contain mainframe adjustments to allow for Mr. Banner to override any and all programs on the server, should the need arise.  
JARVIS understands that this bond is different from that of a human to his pet, or a human to his lover. He knows that corporeal bonding is complex, varied, and lacking clear definition, but he dislikes the blank sensation of not knowing the correct word for something. He determines with a 78% probability (a comforting degree of certainty) that the appropriate term to apply to Mr. Banner is _best friend._


End file.
